


La Belle Dame Sans Merci

by Gaby007



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Court of Owls (brief allusion), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Haly's Circus, Interspecies Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: John Grayson a réalisé que Mary n'était pas une femme ordinaire dès leur première rencontre, et les années ayant passé depuis n'ont fait que confirmer cela.





	La Belle Dame Sans Merci

# La Belle Dame Sans Merci

John a réalisé que Mary n’était pas une femme normale dès l’instant où il a posé les yeux sur elle, et les années passées à faire sa connaissance ont plus que confirmé cela.

La première fois qu’il lui a parlé, c’était alors qu’il s’était éloigné du cirque pour fumer dans la forêt voisine. Il a su que quelque chose clochait dès qu’il a vu cette fille assise tranquillement dans la mousse humide, sans se soucier de la terre et des brindilles risquant d’endommager sa longue robe simple d’une implacable blancheur.

_Qui es-tu ?_

__

__

_Quel nom me donnes-tu ?_

Au moins douze ans ont passé depuis ce jour, et la robe est perdue maintenant, mais Mary a conservé sa chevelure dorée – pas blonde, pas la couleur miel ou solaire d’une femme ordinaire mais celle du métal en fusion – ses yeux bleus – trop brillant, trop éclatant, comme le ciel en été lors de la canicule – et sa peau lisse – jamais mordue ou piquée par les insectes, impossible d’en distinguer les pores, toujours si impossiblement fraîche au toucher.

Ça lui attire un certain nombre de regards noirs de la part des autres femmes employées par le cirque, mais elle n’en a cure. Elle a reçu des regards assassins depuis le jour où John l’a rencontrée et ramenée au cirque, et si jamais elle en a éprouvé du chagrin, John n’était pas là pour s’en apercevoir. Mais il doute qu’elle soit du genre à se chagriner, même un petit peu.

_Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ?_

__

__

_Je n’étais pas ce que ma famille voulait. Il me faut chercher fortune ailleurs. Aurais-tu besoin d’une épouse ?_

Haly a pris John à parti dès qu’il a eu vent de l’histoire et lui a recommandé la plus grande prudence, comme le veut la procédure habituelle. Dans un cirque, on croise toutes sortes de gens, qui plus est quand le cirque se déplace. Parfois, ça finit très mal, alors il vaut mieux prendre des précautions – toujours garder du sel et du fer à portée de main.

Mary ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur, ça paraît plutôt l’amuser qu’il essaie de se prémunir contre elle. Elle se contente de dire qu’elle n’attaquera pas la première, et c’est vrai qu’elle n’a toujours pas donné à son mari une raison de la traiter en ennemie. À la place, elle ne lui a donné que des motifs de fierté, comme apprendre le trapèze.

Ou comme lui donner un fils.

_Je n’ai pas besoin de me marier._

__

__

_Mais tu as besoin d’une descendance, n’est-ce pas, Fils Gris de Gotham ?_

Dick est presque un enfant ordinaire, impossible à trouver bizarre même au sein de la population hétéroclite du cirque. À peine presque.

John peut voir sa mère dans le bleu étincelant, impitoyable des yeux de l’enfant. Dans sa façon de bouger comme si la gravité était une option en mesure d’être ignorée selon son bon vouloir. Dans sa façon de sourire de telle sorte que tout le monde l’adore, immédiatement, irrationnellement.

Mary dit que c’est naturel à cet âge. Que peut-être, s’il a beaucoup de chance, il conservera un fragment de ce charme, ce talent une fois devenu un homme fait. Ça dépendra de lui, et aussi des circonstances.

John n’est pas certain de son opinion là-dessus.

_Qui es-tu ?_

__

__

_Ce que je fus, je ne le suis plus. Ce que je serai, cela n’est pas encore décidé. Aimerais-tu m’aider à cela ?_

Quand on vit dans un cirque, on se résigne plus ou moins à une existence hors de la norme. John ne s’attendait tout bonnement pas à ce que son propre chemin dévie autant de l’ordinaire.

Après tout, quoi de moins banal que de basculer tête la première dans un conte de fée ?

_Si je t’épouse, que va-t-il se passer ?_

__

__

_Je ne sais pas, figure-toi. Mais ce serait amusant de le découvrir tous les deux, non ?_


End file.
